


Lo que se cae del borde del mundo

by Misari



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And Loki too, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Hela (Marvel), Español | Spanish, Hela is a good sister, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Not between Thor and Loki, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Thanos is a very sadistic spychopath, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Very dark themes, the Major Character Death is for Frigga so relax
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: Es fútil, le dice Hela cuando se lo confiesa, es fútil desear que los muertos no se ahorquen.





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deirdreh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirdreh/gifts).



> Todo de Marvel, people. Andd, como dice la voz automática en el Tube de Londres: mind the tags please.
> 
> (Kit, sweet viper, esto es para vos).

>  
> 
> _Who will touch me in the middle of this war_
> 
> From _On Longing_ , Lemon Effigies – Zaina Alsous

****

**1.[A year like this passes so strangely].**

 

No hay mucho de sí que queda frente a la tumba de Frigga.

  _FRIGGA BORSON_

_(1968 – 2018)_

_AMADA MADRE Y ESPOSA_

_“En una noche así, nada duele; salvo los pasos que se alejan, de la planta naciente”*._

 Mira su reflejo insignificante y patético en la tumba de mármol pulida. No sabe si largarse a reír. O tal vez a llorar. ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre ambas acciones al ser contrapuestas con la soledad humana? ¿Sus ecos se distinguen o se los confunde? Ve las partes que le faltan, las que se cayeron por la podredumbre de su alma, la que solo si tienes un ojo agudo puedes ver. Ve su cabello largo y dorado atado en una coleta, sus ojos azules y apagados, su barba abundante, todo un desdoblamiento casi exacto de su padre. Su reflejo, que le da casi asco. ¿Qué hay en él, que sea enteramente Frigga? Ve a un hombre que no tiene nada más para darle al mundo, pero que tiene que seguir adelante por una estúpida promesa que le hizo al cadáver vestido de su madre; todas esas estupideces humanitarias de las que su padre se le mofó toda la vida y que estaba seguro _lo llevarían a la perdición_.

 Y ahí está, atado a esa perdición por su propia mano, frente a la tumba de Madre, el último vestigio muerto de una vida que es ceniza y que la sopla el viento de primavera, las Nornas cortando el hilo de su vida antes de que llegara a su fin. Una blasfemia, como la misma muerte temprana de la persona que descansa bajo tierra y las últimas palabras de Odín frente a la chimenea ya apagada. No quedaba nada de calor en esa gran mansión donde el gran manzano se había enfermado, como presagiando la muerte de la persona que le traía vida. _Cobarde_. ¡Se atreve a llamarlo cobarde! ¡A él, Odín se atreve a llamarlo cobarde! ¿Quién fue el que disparó el gatillo, eh? ¿Quién enterró el cadáver de Frigga? Pero qué queda dentro de si después de la furia: toda su vida empacada dentro del bolso en la camioneta encendida, lista para marcharse de ese lugar maldito en un viaje que lo llevará del otro lado del país.

 —Es cierto que te vas.

 La voz de Sif es como el viento, una caricia cálida pero pasajera. 

 No se da vuelta para mirarla; todo lo que hay después de madre es tierra muerta. El verano pronto llegará y no quedará vestigios de la tragedia y eso, precisamente _eso_ , es algo que todavía no está preparado a soltar. ¿Es lo correcto? ¿Es lo incorrecto? Thor no tiene más que preguntas que dan vueltas en círculos y se devoran entre ellas para vomitarse otra vez y volver a comenzar el ciclo.

 —La persona que conociste está enterrada ahí, junto a Frigga.

 —Thor…

 Se gira, apenas, y un último vestigio de esa persona a la que llama Sif aparece por una corta eternidad. Una sonrisa, un brillo fugaz en sus ojos, un verano a la sombra del manzano comiendo restos de jólakaka porque si, porque están los ingredientes en casa y es la receta de la abuela, chocolate en la comisura de los labios, historias de valkirias y dioses caprichosos resonando con el sonido del movimiento de las ramas sobre sus cabezas.

 —En otra vida, mi buen amiga. 

 Se marcha. Hace como que no escucha la voz suplicante de Sif, _no te vayas_ , hace como que el corazón no se le parte en miles de pedazos y le sangran ácido que se esparce por sus venas, hace como que no oye las palabras de Frigga diciéndole que los problemas solo parecen enormes si una no los pone en perspectiva; que en el gran esquema del universo, no somos ni siquiera un gramo de arena. Sonríe, hijo mío, que la canción que cantan las estrellas es la misma que cantan los océanos.

  *****

 Adiós a Boston. Hola a Los Ángeles. La ironía de la muerte (de la vida que renace cual molesto fénix de sus cenizas frías) no se le escapa.

  *****

Pasa por delante en su camioneta con curiosidad. Aún no va a entrar, pero lo testea con la mirada. El establecimiento medio-bar-medio-club medio vaya uno a saber qué más ofrece dentro de sus paredes es todo lo que se esperaría de ella. En el maldito Boulevard que une Santa Mónica con Beverly Hills, el edificio blanco, con un estilo moderno —¿cubismo?—, derrocha pretensión y la gente haciendo cola en la entrada grita _esto es exclusivo, bebé, vuelve de la alcantarilla por la que saliste arrastrándote_. Uno de los matones en la puerta mira su camioneta con desconfianza cuando pasa por cuarta vez. El nombre es hilarante, eso tiene que reconocérselo. Un nombre que para los que sepan qué significa, bastará comprender cuál es su propósito. Thor definitivamente lo entiende, por eso vino. Esa noche vino a hacer un pacto con el diablo y a olvidarse por completo —o por lo menos a intentarlo— de los cadáveres que dejó enterrados bajo el manzano.

 Las letras fluorescentes LED de color rojo oscuro forman la palabra _Hel_.

 Su hermana siempre fue creativa para los nombres. El viejo lobo, Fenris, ¿seguirá vivo?

  *****

 Thor la está esperando, la camioneta estacionada casi a dos kilómetros al maldito norte y qué esperaba si es Los Ángeles, cuando sale de Hel con su banda de matones rodeándola. Todo es por show, bien sabe Thor —y sus enemigos, supone— que Hela no necesita que nadie la proteja. Sale de las sombras cuando se estaciona la limusina y le abren la puerta. Hela apoya la mano en el borde. Uno de los matones, de buenos reflejos, saca la 9 mm. y le apunta directo en el centro de la cabeza. Thor ve el preciso momento en el que Hela lo ve y se da cuenta quién es, atraída por el movimiento repentino, sus ojos brillando en la extraña noche calurosa sin estrellas, porque está ignorando que alguien tiene en la mira a la tapa de sus sesos, listo para volarlos en pedazos.

 —¿Thor?

 Hela alza el brazo al matón que lo tiene en la mira y el tipo baja el arma. Nadie se mueve. Hasta se atrevería a decir que nadie respira.

 —Creo estar viendo un fantasma —le dice, su expresión revelando no tener idea de qué hacer con él, con eso que tiene enfrente.

 —Crees bien.

 Hela lo mira por una pequeña eternidad, como hacía cuando eran niños y quería descifrar _qué_ era lo que tenía Thor que su padre lo favorecía tanto en detrimento de ella, su primogénita bastarda, hasta que comprendió que era por la simple razón de que a Thor le colgaba ese pedazo de carne entre las piernas y a ella no. Hela entonces mueve los hombros, quitándose un halo invisible, un peso, una incógnita, y sin dejar de mirarlo cual acertijo imposible le señala con la cabeza que entre en la limusina con ella. Thor duda solo unos segundos en los que debate si en verdad quiere, desea darle el último golpe con la pala a la tumba para apisonar mejor la tierra y que nadie se escape por ahí. Llega a la conclusión de que ese golpe ya lo dio, parado en la tumba de Frigga y haciendo como que no escuchaba las suplicas de Sif.

 El interior de la limusina es oscuro y Hela no se molesta en prender ninguna luz. Los vidrios polarizados apenas dejan entrar los ases brillantes del alumbrado público. Los asientos mullidos de cuero susurran al darle la bienvenida a sus cuerpos. No dicen nada en lo que su hermana prepara dos vasos de whiskey sin hielo, dos dedos cada uno. Thor lo acepta pero no le da ni un sorbo, se queda con el vaso en las manos moviendo en círculos el líquido espeso. Hela se lo toma de un sorbo, fondo blanco, y se sirve otro, cuatro dedos enteros esta vez, su mirada penetrante aún con la oscuridad; siempre le gustó moverse en ella, su mejor amiga, su amante preferida, su aliada leal.

 Le da un sorbo al whiskey antes de hablar. Es un escocés del bueno.

 —¿A qué se debe tu agradable y sorpresiva visita, hermanito? —su voz es profunda, demandante, incluso, si las voces podrían describirse así, diría que es hasta elegante.

 Thor no le responde, incapaz de pronto de pronunciar palabra alguna. Mira fijo al vaso de whiskey que mueve en círculos sin poder percibir más que sus contornos. Se ve tentado a pedirle que prenda la luz. Pero los fantasmas no salen con la luz; habitan las sombras, la oscuridad, los rincones donde la luz no toca con su presencia maliciosa. Hela no se parece en nada a él, no se parece en nada a Odín, y en cambio es casi un clon de su madre, Angrboda. Alta, esbelta, morocha, con la mirada penetrante, las facciones del rostro pulidas. Thor no la conoció, otro secreto enterrado en el patio de la mansión, pero vio fotos de la hermosa amante que Padre mantuvo por veinte años encerrada, lejos de la vida social, incluso después de haberse casado con Frigga, y que se ahorcó en el ático de su propia finca cuando Hela tenía cinco años. Angie, como la llamaba cariñosamente Eir, se ahorcó frente a Hela. Thor nunca quiso escuchar esa historia, ni siquiera de la boca de la propia persona que lo presenció. Quizá ya es tiempo de dejar atrás algunas tumbas y empezar a desenterrar otras.

 —Nunca quise escuchar la historia de _föðursystir_.**

Ve que Hela se tensa casi de una forma imperceptible, aunque no pueda distinguirla bien. No necesita que lo exprese con el cuerpo, el brillo de sus ojos traiciona esa tensión.

 —¿Y por qué querrías escuchar la historia de mi madre, _ahora_?

 Estuvo aguantándose eso dentro durante todo el viaje por la ruta 66 y no cree que pueda aguantarlo más. Respira, inhala, pero cuando exhala sale aguado, ahogado, su garganta cerrándose. El mundo pierde su composición al mismo tiempo que siente agua caliente resbalarse por sus mejillas pobladas. Los oscuros se mezclan, se invaden, la poca luz desaparece, el cuerpo y el rostro de Hela se derriten y queda un eco de una sombra. Un crack resuena en el auto y sus dedos, sus manos, duelen; el vidrio del vaso con whiskey  escocés del bueno haciéndose pedazos en sus manos y el líquido y la sangre cayéndose hacia el piso de la limusina entre ambos.

 —Ya veo.

 A Hela le basta pronunciar una sola palabra para hacerlo caer de rodillas y arrastrarse hasta ella.

 — _Frigga_.

 Thor refugia su corazón roto en el regazo de su hermana. No cree que pueda arreglarlo, pero a esa altura ya nada puede reparase en su vida.

  *****

 Hela tiene un penthouse en Westwood. Un hombre que más tarde aprende se llama Skurge les abre la puerta del departamento y los mira con clara curiosidad en el rostro. Les ofrece una sátira de cosas que Thor apaga en su mente y deja que Hela responda. Se sientan en la barra de caoba pulida y el hombre les sirve vaso tras vaso de la bien almacenada bodega de alcohol de Hela. Es un excelente barman, descubre. Hablan, de Angrboda, de Frigga, de las otras amantes de Odín, de la empresa-ya-no-tan-familiar, de los cadáveres figurativos y los no tanto. Hablan y maldicen el nombre de Padre. Lo maldicen con todas las brujerías nórdicas que conocen y las que no. En algún punto Thor se emborracha, por el whiskey o la tragedia, no sabe bien, y nada le importa. No le importa que ese hombre y Hela lo vean por lo que es: una pobre excusa de ser humano con un odio que devoró todo lo demás. No le importa que vuelva a llorar sobre el regazo de Hela pidiéndole clemencia a los dioses. No le importa que Hela tenga que llevarlo a la rastra hasta una de sus habitaciones —quizá la suya, quizá una de las muchas que tiene para invitados— y lo meta al baño, lo desnude y le dé una ducha de agua fría. No le importa que lo meta a la cama, así como está, sin nada más que una toalla atada a su cadera y otra cubriendo sus cabellos mojados. No le importa llorar otro rato, bajo las manos de Hela que le acarician la melena rubia y bajo la nana de cuna islandesa que murmura entre dientes sobre una madre que tuvo que matar a sus hijos antes de que el invierno se los llevara con su cruel inclemencia. No le importa alcanzar a Hela y sujetarla por la muñeca cuando la siente marcharse, pedirle que se quede hasta que la pesadilla se lo trague y que su hermana se lo prometa con un beso en la frente y en los labios.

 Su recuerdo de la noche pronto son dibujos que se difuminan. Se pierden. Se deslizan; y finalmente se duerme.

  *****

 A la mañana un desayuno desintoxicante lo espera junto a Hela, Skurge en la cocina terminando de prepararlo, la vista de Los Ángeles a través del enorme ventanal.

 Hela apoya la taza de su café sobre la mesa de vidrio con un ruido poderoso que ahoga el resto del mundo. Le duele la cabeza, y los ojos, y el pecho, y algo entre el esternón y las costillas; todo deja de existir con ese sonido excepto su hermana, y él con su desnudez, y el gran ventanal mostrando la ciudad escondida tras el smogg.

 —¿A qué has venido, Thor?

 Esta vez las palabras fluyen en exacta contraposición con lo que pasó anoche.

 —A olvidar. A morir. A renacer. No lo sé. ¿Puedo averiguarlo?

 Hela sonríe.

 Su hermana es cruel, su hermana no tiene piedad, su hermana no perdona. Pero ahora, ahora hay algo que los une como ninguna otra cosa podría haberlos unido antes: el desprecio por Odín y lo que ese hombre les hizo a sus madres formando el primer vínculo que atraviesa capas de pasado, de recuerdos, de resentimientos que juraron no olvidarse. Su hermana lo invita a sentarse a la mesa con ella, le extiende la mano, sus uñas pintadas de negro, y Thor se la toma. Se sienta a su lado y comienzan a desayunar como si el eje del mundo no tuviera un nuevo balance.

 Se mueve. Thor puede sentirlo.

*****

Thor desea haber sido mejor hermano en el pasado; haber construido un muro entre Odín y Hela, _ser_ ese muro, para que su veneno no tocara a su hermana mayor, no los tocara a ninguno de los dos. Es fútil, le dice Hela cuando se lo confiesa, es fútil desear que los muertos no se ahorquen.

**2.[Somewhere between sorrow and bliss].**

 

Se vuelve _el_ matón de Hela, no uno del montón. Es su mano derecha, su guardaespaldas personal, su segundo al mando. Es el músculo cuando necesita que algún imbécil que no recibió bien el mensaje lo entienda. Es la presencia masculina que algunos estúpidos necesitan ver allí, cuando la sangre que Hela derramó parece no ser suficiente. Es el que quiebra huesos con una sola mano cuando no hay nada más al alcance. Es todo lo que su hermana necesita que sea, y es liberador, no pensar, no reflexionar, solo actuar, conquistar su pequeña porción del mundo, olvidando que existen las reglas afuera y creando las propias aquí dentro; deja, día tras días, capa tras capa del antiguo ser idealista e ingenuo que fue bajo el manzano. Una serpiente que muda de piel.

 Pero todo tiene un límite: su voluntad. Hela se la respeta. Cuando dice _no_ , es no.

 Algo que padre nunca pudo entender.

  *****

 No hay nada que los detenga en esa nueva vida violenta, la violencia que se muestra y es ruido y polvo y sangre y acaba abruptamente; no como la violencia de casa, la anterior, la sutil, la vieja rastrera que se percibía en el aire pero no podías ver, que sentías cuando te tocaba y permanecía años infectándote, que te dolía no solo en el cuerpo sino también en el alma. No hay nadie que les ponga un freno, excepto _él_. Hay una sola regla que incluso dentro no pueden reescribir. Hela no se mete con él, y a cambio él la deja en paz.

 —Thanos —le sentencia Hela, su mirada tan seria que por primera vez desde que la conoce Thor siente miedo; porque _Hela siente miedo_ —. Aquí, dentro de Hel, es mi territorio y acepta mis reglas. Pero allá afuera, en la calle, todo es de él. No te metas con él, Thor. _Nunca_. ¿Me oyes? Nuca te metas con él o con sus cosas. No puedo protegerte. Nadie puede protegerse de él. Si te ofrece su hospitalidad te callas y le dices que sí.

  *****

 Así es como conoce a Loki.

  *****

 Thanos le da a Thor la _bienvenida_ un mes después de que comienza a trabajar para Hela, una de las noches que pasa en Hel en el VIP exclusivo que reserva siempre y es solo de él, relajándose y no hablando de negocios, invitándole una copa y compartiéndole alguno de sus juguetes. Lo manda a llamar, Thor haciendo sus rondas por el club, y con las manos temblándole acepta la invitación. Sube las escaleras de uno en uno con tanta parsimonia que cualquiera diría que el hermano de Hela es un viejo de ochenta años con problemas de rodilla hasta la parte más alta del edificio, en la terraza, y entra a la habitación mitad techada mitad al aire libre de la oscuridad. Las estrellas brillan en la noche calurosa del verano que se está marchando. Thanos lo saluda con un buen y poderoso apretón de manos, sus manos incluso más grandes y fuertes que las suyas —Thor no es ningún enclenque— y le dice con una sonrisa horrible y perfecta que es un placer conocer al segundo al mando de Hela. Thor acepta la copa de Martini y acepta, la voz de Hela resonando en su cabeza _si te ofrece su hospitalidad te callas y le dices que sí,_ uno de sus juguetes.

 —Elige a quien quieras —le dice, ya distraído por algún comentario de alguno de sus socios que lo rodean como pirañas a un cocodrilo.

 Thor no quiere la copa ni ninguna de esas personas con la mirada tan vacía como el mismo vacío del universo, pero asiente y busca con la mirada. Hombres y mujeres le devuelven la mirada, algunos con una invitación, otros con aburrimiento vibrando en sus pupilas, otros con los ojos desenfocados por el alcohol o las drogas, todos mirándolo de alguna forma pero no a los ojos. Todos excepto uno.

 —Ah —la voz de Thanos le corta los nervios—. Liesmith —llama a la persona que le devolvió la mirada a los ojos y esa persona se levanta del sillón y se acerca a ellos. Se mueve con una elegancia que no condice la crueldad de _su dueño._ Thanos le pasa un brazo por las caderas de forma posesiva y lo aprieta con fuerza. Thor está a punto de disculparse, de elegir a alguien más, de romper la copa de Martini, de explotar, pero Thanos lo interrumpe y le sonríe, sintiendo su incomodidad—. Una fina elección, mi amigo. Es tu coterráneo.

 —¿M-mi coterráneo? —Thor se aclara la garganta.

 —De ascendencia islandesa, como tú y tu hermana —aprieta su manota sobre las caderas con más fuerza—. Habla islandés fluido, por si te place escucharlo.

  _Me place que no trates a las personas como pedazos de carne_. Aprieta la copa de Martini y asiente, los ojos de _Liesmith_ siguiendo su movimiento con demasiada atención.

 —Una rara fruta en un campo de flores que sabrás disfrutar, Odinson.

 Thor no se atreve a preguntarle cómo mierda sabe su maldito apellido; Hela y él desterraron cualquier vestigio de Odín de sus historias, su hermana mucho antes que él. En vez de eso vuelve a reproducir la voz de Hela diciéndole _si te ofrece su hospitalidad te callas y le dices que sí_ y extiende su brazo, el que no sostiene la copa, para que la persona —¿hombre, mujer?— se lo sujete. Thanos le da su atención por última vez esa noche con una sonrisa que podría desagarrar carne de caimán. Le da un último apretón a las caderas de _Liesmith_ y le susurra algo al oído. Quien asiente, un póker face perfecto, y acepta el brazo de Thor como invitación. El apretón de la mano en su antebrazo es delicado, suave, pero con un potencial de fuerza detrás que apenas es contenido en su sitio. Por alguna razón inexplicable, le agrada. Le agregada que esa mano apenas pueda contener la fuerza que esconde detrás.

 Las manos con agarres fuertes tienen una gran voluntad detrás.

 —Un placer conocerte, Odinson.

 —El placer fue mío, señor T —y con una última palmada de su gigantesca mano en su hombro que resuena en todo su cuerpo Thanos lo deja _finalmente_ en paz.

 De todas formas no quiere tentar su suerte por esa noche y decide que lo mejor es marcharse de Hel.

 —¿Te parece si nos largamos? —le pregunta a su acompañante.

 Hay un microsegundo de incredulidad en esos ojos verdes, verdes, verdes, delineados con negro y dorado. Desaparece tan rápido como apareció.

 —La noche está en sus manos, señor Odinson —ronronea, su voz derritiéndose como la miel.

 Le perturba un poco que, como a su caminar, tampoco pueda ponerle género a esa voz; definir a esa persona que tiene del brazo y lo mira con una intensidad que lo pone un poco incómodo. Se remueve y se aclara la garganta. Thor asiente con firmeza, o trata al menos, deja la copa, y antes de que se arrepienta de nada se marchan del club. A Hela solo le manda un mensaje por el teléfono: _me fui para casa,_ y agrega, aunque es un deseo inútil como desear que los muertos no se ahorquen, _no quiero volver a ver a ese hombre en mi vida._

*****

 —¿Liesmith es tu nombre real? —le pregunta cuando paran en un semáforo en rojo, la camioneta vibrando y chillando dentro del capó. Debe ser el maldito carburador, otra vez.

 —Así es como me llaman.

 Thor abre la boca para acotar pero las palabras se quedan atravesadas. La cierra con un click. Se piensa la respuesta. Descubrirá, más pronto que tarde, que así es como responde siempre a las preguntas: con respuestas encriptadas que debes resolver antes de seguir la conversación.

 —¿Y cómo te llamas tú? —decide finalmente; lo que parece complacer a su acompañante, porque le sonríe, una sonrisa _real._

—Loki.

  *****

 Skurge les abre la puerta del penthouse y los mira sorprendidos. A esta altura del partido cualquiera creería que al tipo ya no debería sorprenderle nada. ¿Para quién cree que trabaja, después de todo? ¿El Dalai Lama? Le pregunta de una forma muy sutil sin hacerlo directo si la _señorita_ Hela —a Thor siempre le dan ganas de reír cuando escucha eso— sabe que se ha vuelto temprano. Oficialmente sigue siendo la casa de su hermana y Thor es meramente un invitado. Le dice que sí, que claro que le avisó a su hermana que se volvía temprano, que si les puede preparar unos sándwiches de atún —vegetarianos para mí, le dice Loki cuando Thor lo mira para ver si está de acuerdo— y llevarles para tomar… hace una pausa que Loki llena con limonada, si no es mucha molestia. Las cejas de Skurge, y del propio Thor, llegan hasta el límite de la frente, pero ninguno dice nada y parten cada uno por su lado, Thor llevando a Loki aún del brazo.

 —¿Esperaba que pidiera otra cosa? ¿Vino, algún trago? —le pregunta divertido.

 —¿Supongo que sí? —abre y cierra el puño del brazo que Loki no sujeta, nervioso—. No lo sé. No te conozco.

 —Pero le gustaría conocerme —el tono es ambiguo, como todo en Loki, oscilando entre pregunta y afirmación, entre un significado sugestivo y lo que aparentan ser las palabras.

 Thor hace un gesto como que niega con la cabeza, pero se queda en la mitad, y al final se decide por no responder nada. A falta de un destino pensado, sus pasos los terminan llevando a uno de los múltiples livings que el penthouse tiene, el favorito de Thor, el que tiene una katana colgando de la pared y una gran biblioteca llena de libros en islandés con los sillones grandes y acolchonados. Es el cuarto de la casa que menos vibra post-modernista tiene, sino más clásica, menos minimalista sus detalles.

 Thor se sienta en unos de los sillones, desparramado, y se afloja algunos botones de la camisa. Loki opta por curiosear por el lugar, y le presta especial atención a los tomos de libros antiguos que hay en la biblioteca, casi al fondo. Eran libros de su bisabuela paterna, si no se equivoca, y van de temas tan variados como de cocina hasta tratados de leyes antiguas que ya cayeron en desuso. Su bisabuela era una autodidacta, porque no se le había permitido una educación formal, y no sabe por qué, pero comparte la información con Loki que por unos segundos se tensa al saberse descubierto en su muy disimulado interés por los libros. No le dice nada, solo lo mira con esos ojos verdes, verdes, verdes, y se le queda mirando sin expresión alguna en el rostro hasta que Skurge hace su aparición con la bandeja llena de dos sándwiches para cada uno, una botella de limonada y dos vasos. Thor está empezando a acostumbrarse a esas miradas penetrantes y directas que no vacilan al hacer contacto con su propia mirada.

 Comen los sándwiches y toman los vasos con limonada en completo silencio, Loki optando por sentarse a su lado. Thor aprovecha para observarle de refilón, su saco negro de corte femenino, la remera verde debajo con un escote muy sutil, el collar en forma de serpiente enredado en su cuello —de oro, supone que es—, el pantalón ancho negro también, los uñas pintadas de verde oscuro, y las sandalias con un tacón chino que apenas merece llamarse tacón. Algunas cosas gritan _mujer_ y otras gritan _hombre_ y Thor se siente un descarado maleducado cada vez que piensa en abrir la boca para preguntarle _quién es_. Traga un pedazo de sándwich demasiado grande para su garganta por el nerviosismo y trata de tapar el acto de casi ahogo voluntario con un gran sorbo de la limonada. Sabe a mente fresca y jengibre con un toque de miel.

 —¿Tiene música?

 —Uhm —Thor vuelve a tragar, el pedazo mal incrustado de sándwich de atún resistiéndose a bajar por su garganta—. En esta habitación solo hay clásica, pero Hela tiene una colección muy, eh, variada en su cuarto.

 —Música clásica está bien.

 Le señala el equipo de música justo debajo de la katana y Loki se levanta. Es una monstruosidad que Hela le ganó a uno de los DJs que contrata siempre en una partida de póker. Loki se pasa un largo rato observando los títulos de los diferentes CDs, sus dedos finos y largos, hasta que se decide por uno. Thor no reconoce ni quién escribió la pieza; digamos que él no es, y nunca será, un tipo que escuche música clásica. Es más del estilo de Hela, y supone que de Loki también.

 —Tchaikovsky. La Bella Durmientes —le explica Loki, un brillo feroz en sus ojos.

 —No soy de la música clásica, la verdad —Loki sonríe, una sonrisa controlada y cómplice, y vuelve a su lugar al lado de Thor. _Muy_ cerca de él. Más cerca que antes, su pierna rozando la suya—. Ehm…

 —Dígame.

 Loki pone las dos manos sobre su regazo, en una pose relajada que a Thor le toca los nervios.

 —Uno, soy Thor. Nada de, eh, nada de señor o lo que sea —Loki lo mira, sin pestañear, sin levantar la máscara, sin que un solo músculo del rostro se le transforme—. Y dos… —traga, el maldito sándwich aún más cerca de la boca que del estómago. Le da una rápida mirada a sus piernas rozándose y mira a Loki a los ojos—. N-no es necesario que… que…

 —¿Vayamos a la cama?

 A Thor se le suben los colores a la cara. ¡Por todos los infiernos! ¿Qué es, un virgen de quince años otra vez?

 —Ahá —tamborilea sus dedos a falta de otro gesto que apalee su nerviosismo.

 Loki inclina la cabeza, quizá para mirarlo mejor, quizá porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer, y por primera vez desde que lo miró a los ojos en la terraza de Hel deja que la expresión de su rostro muestre algo: curiosidad. ¿Por Thor mismo? ¿Por sus acciones? ¿Por lo que dice?

 —Lo que yo quiera o desea no tiene espacio en esta noche, ¿sabes?

 Thor bufa. _Si te ofrece su hospitalidad te callas y les dices que sí._ Le aceptó a Thanos la copa, aceptó el ofrecimiento de tomar uno de sus _juguetes,_ aceptó el apretón de manos que casi le aplasta los huesos en una demostración de macho alfa y aceptó dejar que se le burlara en la cara pero eso no significa que deba jugar por sus reglas cuando se encuentran tan lejos de su alcance, en el refugio de Hela y suyo propio.

 —Tiene espacio para mí.

 Una luz titila en los ojos de Loki.

 —Eres extraño.

 La revelación lo toma por sorpresa:—¿P-perdona?

 —Maw dijo que eras un bruto sin una neurona buena en tus sesos. El ejecutor de Helheim, que hace solo lo que le dicen —Loki se encoge de hombros y Thor no sabe si sentirse ofendido o no—. Y tengo que reconocer que en parte tiene razón. Cualquier persona que no sabe apreciar la música clase es un bruto —Thor ahora sí se siente ofendido y está apunto de decírselo. Loki sigue con su diatriba—. Pero se equivoca en lo otro. No eres meramente el ejecutor de Helheim, y ciertamente no solo haces lo que te dicen.

 Thor abre la boca. Se toma su tiempo para pensar, para responder, para analizar cada palabra. No tiene idea de quién es Maw, algún perro de Thanos, seguramente. Debe tener una expresión ridícula en el rostro; pero como en la camioneta, es paciente con su proceso de pensamiento. Se sorprende a sí mismo, porque dos meses atrás hubiera dicho lo primero que se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

 —Thanos no está aquí.

 —Thanos está en todas partes, Thor —su voz baja, se suaviza junto con la expresión en sus ojos—. Y si crees lo contrario, déjame darte un consejo: lárgate de este mundo y no vuelvas nunca.

 No agrega nada más y las expresiones que le reveló, la curiosidad, la suavización, algo muy complicado entre la compasión y la burla, se borran sin dejar rastro, nieve que cae del cielo y borra las huellas para que nadie encuentre su camino. Thor siente una desesperación que solo aumenta cuando Loki se levanta y se quita el saco de corte femenino dejando expuesta su muy hermosa espalda, un tatuaje de la gran Jörmungandr comiéndose su propia cola adornando todo el espacio blanco. Es impresionante y maravilloso; detallado y minucioso. Una pieza de arte sobre la blanca piel. Loki lo mira de reojo y sin quitarle los ojos de encima se sujeta los bordes de la remera de seda verde, que hacen juego con sus ojos. Thor tiene un ridículo flashback, un regusto amargo en la boca, como la bilis seca, siente un golpe entre las costillas, un dolor agudo y punzante, y el olor a pólvora quemada le dan ganas de vomitar, el rostro de madre pálido, drenado de vida y sangre y su propia patética existencia incapaz de frenar la tragedia.

 Se levanta con el impulso del no quemando la garganta y los dedos cosquilleándole, una sensación fantasma de un rifle que ya no está ahí. Toma a Loki de los brazos antes de que pueda sacarse nada y la mirada que le dirige, llena de furia y no entendimiento, lo desbalancea de su eje. Pero no retrocede. Se planta en su lugar, apretando sus brazos con la fuerza necesaria para que entienda que no se mueva.

 —Thanos no está aquí —le insiste.

 —Si el juguete que te prestó no tiene marcas cuando lo vea habrá consecuencias —sentencia, la voz glacial, la voz apenas conteniendo el miedo—. Para el juguete y para quien jugó con él.  

 —No está aquí —sigue, testarudo.

 Loki se suelta, con una fuerza que le sorprende, y le da una cachetada, lo que también le sorprende. Se lleva una mano a la mejilla, ya comenzado a hincharse.

 —¿Eres imbécil? No, espera, no me respondas a eso. ¡Claro que eres imbécil! —le _grita_ —. ¿Qué parte de lo que te acabo de decir no entendiste, Thor? ¿Quieres que te lo deletree?

 —¿Pero por qué tenemos que hacer algo que ni tú ni yo queremos hacer? ¡Esas marcas se… se pueden fingir o algo!

 —¿Qué tú no quieres? —Loki le da una sonrisa cruel—. No sabes ocultar, Thor. Eres tan transparente que da asco. Se nota a leguas de distancia que _mueres_ por saber que hay debajo de toda esta ropa —no lo dignifica con una negación, avergonzado y furioso y sin palabras que puedan explicar la complejidad de lo que siente todo al mismo tiempo, y Loki aprovecha para acercase a él, uno, dos pasos, y están pecho contra pecho—. Tienes el deseo escrito en todo tu rostro con tinta fosforescente.

 Su aliento es caliente contra su boca.

 —Si —admite. Lleva una de sus manos a la mejilla de Loki, quien cierra los ojos _esperando un golpe_ , una reacción instintiva. Apoya su mano allí, suave, apenas una presión de sus dedos—. Pero tú no —le dice en un susurro, los ojos de Loki apretados—. Y eso es suficiente para que mi deseo no signifique nada.

 Una inhalación, una exhalación y se separa. Le da su espacio, le da la espalda, los brazos, los hombros, los ojos de Loki todo en tensión, todo en una barrera que grita soy impenetrable, y se acerca a la gran biblioteca, a la parte donde están los libros de su bisabuela. El tomo desgastado de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas_ en islandés sobresale un poco. Lo empuja con su dedo índice hacia adentro, el ruido del papel y la tapa deslizándose perdido entre la música de Tchaikovsky que sigue sonando por los parlantes del monstruoso equipo de música. La mayor parte de esos libros creyó que se habían perdido, que Odín los había tirado o prendido fuego o alguna clase de esas cosas que padre solía hacer con lo que consideraba debería quedarse enterrado en el pasado y no salir. Fue una sorpresa haber encontrado esos libros en la casa de Hela. Es una traducción no oficial de _Alicia,_ hecha por su propia bisabuela. A Loki le gustará, supone. La historia está ligeramente alterada, después de todo.

 —Estás desquiciado —le dice, de golpe.

 Thor se gira; Loki lo está mirando, el cuerpo no del todo relajado pero tampoco tan tenso.

 —¿ _Yo_ soy el desquiciado? —se lo piensa. Debe serlo en el mundo de Loki. En ese mundo que ahora también es suyo—. ¿Tal vez? Probablemente —se encoge de hombros—. Mi familia no tiene el mejor historial del mundo, si eso sirve para excusarme.

 Loki bufa y se acerca hasta donde está. Se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja, señalando con la cabeza el tomo de _Alicia_ que Thor acaba de empujar hacia atrás. ¿Lo estaba viendo? ¿Le lee la mente, acaso? Porque la expresión en su rostro dice claramente _y bien, no ibas a darme ese libro._ Niega. Qué importancia tiene si Loki tiene poderes psíquicos o lo que sea. Deleitado agarra el libro y se lo entrega. No tiene un gramo de polvo pero si muchas rajaduras sobre su lomo; rajaduras y manchas de sudor por todo el cuero que reviste la tapa y dice con letras doradas en la letra de su bisabuela _Alicia en el País de las Pesadillas._ Loki lo acepta, un brillo de curiosidad y de algo más escondiéndose en sus pupilas como el monstruo del Lago Ness.

 —De acuerdo, Thor. Juguemos tu juego —Thor le sonríe, sintiendo sus labios estirarse sobre sus mejillas en una sonrisa que debe ser una de sus más resplandecientes hasta la fecha. Loki arruga la nariz, molesto—. Argh, y quita ese rostro obscenamente feliz. Solo harás que nos maten.

 Thor se ríe, ¿ _feliz_? ¿ _con histeria_? ¿con una felicidad histérica?

 —No puedes matar a un cadáver.

 —No —le concede—. Pero hay muchas formas de mutilar a uno.

 Loki se queda con la última palabra, Thor demasiado extasiado como para pensar ahora en profundidad sobre su significado.

  *****

 Se van hasta su cuarto.

 Juegan al ajedrez, cuatro veces, de las que Thor _casi_ logra ganar una. Loki pone su ridícula música clásica. Thor le muestra su colección de música rock y la escuchan. Hacen que Skurge les cocine otra vez. Comen más sándwiches de atún y vegetarianos y toman más limonada de la que deberían. Leen unos cuantos capítulos de la traducción que su bisabuela hizo de _Alicia,_ a la que Loki encuentra hilarante y brillante. Thor le dice que se lo puede quedar, y antes de que se niegue le aclara que es a préstamo. Loki asiente, apretando el libro contra su pecho. Juegan al póker, al que Loki también le gana. Todas las malditas veces. Loki intenta explicarle cómo se juega al Blackjack. Él le explica a cambio como se juega al Solitario. Se acuestan en su cama, lado a lado, sin cambiarse de ropa y no hacen otra cosa más que dormir. Thor observa el perfil de Loki mientras su pecho sube y baja relajado por el sueño. Se duerme con el cuerpo ligero, el calor de otra presencia derramándose sobre sus poros. Sueña con Frigga y el viejo manzano. Es un sueño feliz.

 No escucha cuando Loki le dice en el medio de la madrugada _serás mi perdición, Thor Odinson._

  *****

 Al día siguiente Loki se mete en el baño antes de ir a desayunar. Tarda una eternidad. Cuando sale lo mira directo a los ojos, siempre a los ojos, desafiando a que le diga algo. Thor ve las marcas en su cuello, marcas fingidas de la crueldad de una noche que solo existirá en la hipótesis para ellos pero en el reino de la realidad para el resto del mundo. Y de repente lo comprende; comprende lo que Loki le dijo en la noche, en el resguardo de una _burbuja_ que explotará. Así de frágiles son (las burbujas, y tal vez ellos también).

 Y vuelve a desear lo que es fútil desear.

..

..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, okey, la intención no era dividirlo en dos. No era el plan, pero here I am, haciendo exactamente eso y dividiéndolo en dos. Prometo pronto tener el otro cap. Ahora pasemos a las aclaraciones así puedo dejarles en paz:  
> (1)*Es un fragmento del poema corto "Noche de primavera" del poeta islandés Snorri Hjartarsson traducido al español por Hólmfrídur Gardarsdóttir  
> (2)** Se supone que es tía en islandés.  
> (3) Los títulos de las viñetas son de la canción de Florence and The Machine - Too Much is Never Enough.  
> (4) Creo que eso es todo, pero si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerlo.


	2. PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es fútil desear que los muertos no se ahorquen. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es desear que no vuelvan a la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, todo de Marvel. Sigo insistiendo: mind the tags, please.
> 
> (Y eso sigue siendo para vos, sweet Kit).

> _brave love,_
> 
> _come, lean to my wound; burn on, burn on._
> 
> Firesong, from The Collected Poems of – Sylvia Plath

 

**3.[And who cares about the thing I did last night?].**

Cuando Loki se despide esa mañana y le pide que _no_ le acompañe hasta abajo después de haber desayunado, Thor tiene la terrible, horrible, certera premonición de que nunca más se volverán a ver. Luego Loki le da un beso en la mejilla bajo el umbral de la puerta y le susurra unas gracias dándole la espalda tan suaves que si no estuviera prestándole toda la atención del universo hubieran pasado desapercibidas.

 El mundo se hace pedazos a su alrededor.

 *

 Thor pasa los siguientes meses tratando de conciliar las paradojas que florecen en los campos estériles; chupan la violencia y la ternura en igual medida, no tienen piedad en su benevolencia eterna, renacen de la misma forma en la que mueren: con la furia de la felicidad arrancando las partes que luego tejen en la pasiva angustia. De la misma forma en la que Angrboda amaba a Hela y aun así no pudo soportar que Odín no la eligiera por completo a ella, los paralelos que no se supone deben tocarse se rozan en una constante danza de provocaciones. Trae las palabras de Frigga cada vez que no puede traducir lo que tiene frente a sus ojos y las estruja contra su pecho hasta dejarlas sin sentido alguno, que los problemas solo parecen enormes si uno no los pone en perspectiva; que la canción que cantan las estrellas es la misma que cantan los océanos.

 *

 No ha pasado ni siquiera una semana la siguiente vez que se vuelven a ver. Apenas pueden intercambiar un par de palabras; algunas de ellas errores que Thor aprenderá a no cometer otra vez.

 Thor recorre Hel sin prestar verdadera atención, preocupado por las preocupaciones de Hela que discutieron en el refugio del penthouse sobre las drogas que ella no autoriza a que pasen y que de todas formas aparecen en la pista de baile como por arte de magia y planteándose si la solución no puede ir por el camino de comprar un par de perros y entrenarlos para detectar drogas como hacen en los aeropuertos y que tan raro se vería eso. Hel no es precisamente lo que se dice un lugar _común_. El año pasado Hela trajo un espectáculo de tragadagas y escupefuegos y circenses para año nuevo. Recorre, extrañando de pronto a Fenris y lo que ese lobo podía hacer con su mandíbula poderosa y asociando esa mordida a manos gigantes cuando se topa de frente con Loki. Casi se chocan. Paran justo a centímetros de que sus pechos colisionen. La ropa que lleva puesta Loki es mucho más provocativa que la última vez, mucho más _femenina_ y para nada sutil; lo único que se mantiene igual es el collar en forma de serpiente alrededor de su cuello y las uñas pintadas de verde oscuro. Hasta lleva puesto pintalabios de color negro.

 Sostiene una copa en cada mano. _Dos_ copas en total; evita a posta mirarlas por más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Thor se da cuenta que tiene que estirar apenas el cuello para mirarle a los ojos:—¿Tienes más…? —hace un gesto con la mano que le señala de arriba abajo.

 —¿Centímetros?

 —Iba a decir altura, pero sí, centímetros —Loki se encoje de hombros, sus ojos brillando, su rostro mostrando un poco que esa situación le divierte, y señala hacia sus pies con un dedo, mostrándole sus tacos aguja con plataforma. Son muy altos. Debe doler caminar en ellos.

 —Diez centímetros más —le explica.

 Thor asiente como si supiera de esas cosas. Ninguna de las mujeres alrededor de su vida gusta de usar tacos, mucho menos de semejante altura. Eir, Frigga, Sif, Hela, ninguna tuvo ni tiene altas opiniones sobre ellos. Su nana, su madre y su amiga jamás tuvieron una excusa lo suficiente buena como para usarlos; Sif llegando al punto de considerarlos como enemigos mortales de las mujeres. Su hermana de lleno los detesta y Thor está seguro que si Hela en algún momento llegara a usarlos lo haría solo por el hecho potencial de que puedes apuñalar a alguien con esas puntas. _Armas encubiertas_ , las llama _, que ningún hombre jamás se imaginaría pueden servir como tales_.

 —¿Son bonitos? —ofrece incómodo. Loki no se le ríe en la cara porque _sabe_ dónde están, pero no puede reprimir una sonrisa—. Hela dice que solo sirven para apuñalar.

 —Me gusta esa lógica.

 —No puedo imaginarme por qué —ironiza.

 Loki rueda los ojos, la punta de sus labios temblando por el esfuerzo de contener otra sonrisa. Abre la boca para responderle de la manera en la que solo Loki puede hablarle, pero alguien le choca desde atrás y pierde el balance. Ya lo decía Sif, enemigos. Thor le atrapa por los codos. Sus ojos no pueden evitar verse atraídos por el líquido brillante de las copas que se levantan en mareas. Uno de ellos se derrama por el borde y los dedos largos y finos de Loki hasta gotear hasta el piso. Es champaña seguramente, o alguna bebida igual de cara. Burbujeante y transparente, amarga, que podría tener otro sabor si se le da una lamida sobre la piel. Thor se aclara la garganta y se endereza, soltando a Loki.

 Sus ojos verdes, verdes, verdes son dos dagas. Una al corazón. La otra… no tiene idea.

 —Sigues siendo asquerosamente transparente —Thor lo siente tanto como un reproche como un cumplido, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, tan ambiguo como todo lo que Loki representa, todo lo que _es_. Quiere preguntarle qué significa, qué quiere en verdad decir, si es algo malo o algo bueno, si debería mantenerlo o lo mejor es desterrarlo, pero no le da oportunidad. Lo despacha, la sonrisa, la diversión, la conversación, el momento—. Debo irme.

 Las copas. Las _dos_ copas. Thor quiere agarrarlas y estrellarlas contra la pared y verlas hacerse pedazos.

 —¿Thanos? —se atreve a preguntar.

 Lo que es un error. _Thanos_ es como un interruptor en Loki; solo basta con que lo aprietes apenas y la luz se extingue en un microsegundo dejándote en la más oscura de las tinieblas. Su mirada se congela y el espacio casi inexistente de pronto se convierte en un abismo infinito. Físicamente toma un paso hacia atrás, sus pechos dejando de rozarse.

 —Por fortuna y por desgracia, no —le responde, la voz glacial—. De todas formas no veo cómo eso es de tu incumbencia. Si quieres mi tiempo —y la daga, Thor siente la otra daga penetrándole—. _Cómpralo_ como todos los demás.

 Vuelve a retroceder otro paso y luego lo rodea sin volver a dirigirle una mirada, la barbilla elevada, el rostro estoico, los pasos en los tacos seguros y firmes. El halo negro de sus cabellos largos desaparece de la periferia de su visión. Thor está tan estupefacto en su lugar que ni siquiera puede amagar con agarrarle, con llamarle, con pedirle unas disculpas que Loki le escupirá en la cara. Una de las dagas se clavó en su corazón. La otra se clava lento, lento, lento en su alma. Ambas sangran. 

 *

 Se pasa las tres semanas siguientes dándole vueltas al universo.

 Loki lo evita cada vez que lo ve y percibe que se le va a acercar.

 Hela lo mira con una curiosidad que al cabo de ocho días le quiebra los nervios y decide plantearle el plan de los perros para contrarrestar el problema de las drogas, esperando que eso la distraiga de su persona y lo deje en paz. No tiene el éxito que esperaba. Está tan satisfecha —y sorprendida con que se le ocurriera algo tan original— con su idea que Thor sabe que solo lo deja estar por el momento. Los desayunos con su hermana, sin embargo, se vuelven una especial tortura con las miradas cargadas de tensión y las sonrisas crueles que le dirige, diciéndole sin decírselo que _sabe_ pasó algo que volvió a cambiar el eje de su mundo. Ni la llegada de Mjölnir y toda su energía de cachorra de pastora belga son suficientes para disipar lo que Thor por su cuenta no va a entregarle en bandeja de plata. Se la aguanta.

 —¿No vas a decirle a tu querida hermana mayor lo que te molesta? —le pregunta una mañana de lluvia, pesada, húmeda, calurosa, _horrible_.

 El desayuno está casi intacto frente a él. El café, el jugo de naranja, las frutas, el yogur, los cereales, el huevo revuelto, incluso las donas de Dunkin’ Donuts que Skurge detesta cómprenselas pero lo hace de todas formas porque el hermano menor de la _señorita_ Hela se lo pide están sin tocar. Lo único que tiene muestras de haberse consumido son los waffles de avena. Mjölnir le muerde los dedos jugueteando con él sobre su regazo.

 —Aun lo estoy pensando —la esquiva.

 Hela murmura un _mmm_ y se cruza de brazos.

 —No pienses demasiado que se te achicharrará el cerebro.

 Thor le saca la lengua y la risa repentina de Hela se mezcla con los ladridos alegres de Mjölnir.

*

 Le espera a la salida de los baños del VIP sin tener respuestas, sin tener preguntas, sin saber por qué está ahí. Sólo sabe que si no hablan, si no cruzan palabra, se va a volver loco. Se siente un poco raro estando ahí parado a un lado de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, espantando a todo aquel que lo mira. Asqueado, quizá, una especie de acosador esperando para emboscar a Loki.

 —¿Te has vuelto loco? —es lo primero que le dice después de casi un mes de silencio.

—Creí que habíamos establecido que era un desquiciado.

 La furia en sus ojos verdes, verdes, verdes es fuego, tan arrasadora que por un momento Thor piensa que va a darle otra cachetada o algo más fuerte como un puñetazo. Las pulseras que lleva esa noche tintinean cuando amaga con levantar los brazos. Algo le contiene, la misma fuerza de voluntad con la que logra mantener la cara de pokér, sus reacciones siempre tan controladas. En vez de eso _trata_ de esquivarlo como si fuera un obstáculo que debe superar en una maratón, pero aunque Thor se siente un poco culpable se mueve para cortarle las posibles salidas. Hay algo desesperado, incluso salvaje, en los ojos que lo miran la tercera vez que Loki intenta pasarlo y Thor se mueve en perfecta sincronía cerrándole el paso.

 —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le murmura por fin entre dientes.

 —Disculparme.

 —¿Dis…? —Loki parpadea, la sorpresa y la incredulidad tomando su rostro—. ¿ _Por qué_?

 —Por lo que dije la otra vez. Estuvo —recuerda el rostro hasta ese momento abierto de Loki y la forma abrupta y repentina en la que todas las compuertas se cerraron por esa maldita palabra, por ese maldito _hombre_. Baja la cabeza, los hombros, se aparta del camino de Loki. Quiere hacerse pequeño—. Estuvo mal.

 Las pupilas oscilan, son fuego líquido, textura resbaladiza. Loki lo mira. Y lo mira. Y lo mira durante tanto tiempo que se detiene, el mismísimo tiempo deja de fluir, deja de tener significancia. Están solos en ese pasillo, están solos en _Hel_ , (en el infierno), están solos en el medio del universo; en ese paréntesis no parece una locura avanzar hacia adelante y tomarse, de las manos, de los rostros, de los cuellos, simplemente tomarse. No lo hacen. Loki rompe la ilusión moviéndose, estirando sus labios, soltando carcajadas como si Thor le acabara de contar la broma más hilarante que existe. Se ríe tanto que tiene que sujetarse el estómago. Se ríe tanto que Thor teme alguien escuche sus risas y venga a preguntar qué está pasando. Thor no sabría qué responderle.

 —Estás loco —le dice cuando se calma, el pecho subiéndole y bajándole con rapidez, el collar de serpiente siguiendo el movimiento. Parece que tiene vida propia—. Estás desquiciado —le dice avanzado hacia él, estirando la mano y colocándola sobre su mejilla—. Completa y absolutamente.

 La sinceridad en sus ojos está despellejada.

 —Si tú lo dices —Thor le sonríe, no atreviéndose a apoyar la mano sobre la suya.

 —Créeme que tengo razón cuando lo digo —sus ojos se suavizan, la tensión alrededor de ellos, dentro de ellos. Loki está a gusto en su presencia, tan cerca de su cuerpo—. Thor… cómprame.

 —Loki, no —su voz vibra.

 —Le agradas —su cuerpo se pega al suyo, la otra mano de Loki apoyándose contra su otra mejilla. Toma su rostro entre sus manos frías con fuerza, esa fuerza contenida, su mirada hundiéndose en la suya casi con desesperación—. Le agradas a Thanos. Dejará que me compres.

—U-um—tartamudea.

 —Hazlo.

 —No creo que—

 — _Es_ lo que quiero. Es lo que _yo_ quiero —le aprieta el rostro, las manos temblándole—. Nunca he rogado en mi vida —y parece exactamente eso; como si le estuviera rogando.

 Thor traga saliva y asiente. Asiente una y otra vez, poniendo las manos sobre las de Loki y apretando. Tienen el mismo tamaño, solo que las suyas son más anchas, más gruesas, más peludas, mientras que las de Loki son finas, de huesos y músculos esbeltos. Tiene un pequeño Yggdrasil* tatuado entre su dedo pulgar y el segundo nudillo que no había notado antes. Quizá es nuevo. Las cubre con las suyas, doradas, tostadas, con el color del sol de Los Ángeles, cubre las suyas blancas, de pianista, ocultas del sol y reveladas solo a la luna. Ocupan el mismo espacio. Tienen la misma fuerza de voluntad cuando aprietan. _De acuerdo, de acuerdo_ , le murmura contra su piel, apoyando su frente contra la suya, sintiendo su calor, oliendo su aroma, respirando el mismo aire. Esa anoche Loki no lleva maquillaje, ni siquiera delineador, sus ojos desprovistos de adornos, solo son ellos develados, desnudos, toda su profundidad dejada al libre albedrío. Son preciosos. Verdes, verdes, verdes. Las pulseras tintinean al moverse los brazos de manera involuntaria. Tiemblan, ahora, ambos. Loki le roza los labios y Thor tiene que cerrar los ojos.

 Las dos dagas se hunden. Pero dejan de sangrar. 

 *

 —¿Qué quieres _qué_?

 Hela deja el vaso de whisky que Skurge le acaba de servir sin tomar un solo sorbo. Lo apoya en la barra y se da vuelta para prestarle atención. Clanck, hace sobre la caoba. Thor no se atreve a mantenerle la mirada y se distrae arrojándole la pelota de goma a Mjölnir que la busca contenta, moviendo la cola, corriendo, saltando, trotando, resbalándose cada tanto por el piso. Lucha con ella para que la suelte cuando retiene la pelota entre sus colmillitos. Thor sospecha que Skurge le pasa demasiada cera al piso de madera porque en el fondo detesta que Hela haya aprobado que un _sucio_ animal viva en el penthouse. Todo tiene que estar impecable según su gusto. Es un maniaco de la limpieza; le recuerda un poco a Hogun y la vida que dejó enterrada entre los cadáveres del patio de su antiguo hogar. No es momento para pensar en eso. Siente sobre él no solo la mirada penetrante y supone que furiosa de Hela, también Skurge lo mira. No pierde oportunidad para verlo humillado por su hermana.

 —Lo que escuchaste.

 —Lo que escuché es que quieres comprar a una de las putas de _Thanos_ —Thor pierde todo el pudor y la mira, furioso. Hela no le sonríe como se lo hubiera esperado. Está seria, tan seria que comienza a asustarlo—. Y no solo a una, sino a _la_ pu _—_

 —¡Hela! —le ruge.

 Mjölnir suelta la pelota de goma y gime buscando su mano, estresada por el grito. Thor le acaricia la cabeza para calmarla. Skurge se remueve incómodo.

 —¿Te das cuenta que _Liesmith_ es una de sus favoritas?

 —Es difícil no notarlo.

 Hela murmura algo ininteligible. Se levanta de la barra agarrando el vaso con whisky y se acerca hasta él entre los sillones blancos. Se sienta a su lado sobre el piso y le dirige una mirada a Skurge que basta para que el hombre se retire de la habitación. Mjölnir la recibe agitando la cola y yendo hasta su regazo. Hela le da una palmada a su cabecita. Toma la pelota de goma y se la arroja hasta el otro lado de la habitación. En lo que Mjölnir tarda en ir a buscarla y dejarla sobre los pies de ambos Hela se traga el whisky de un solo sorbo, como rara vez acostumbra cuando está en casa. Suele tomarse su tiempo, disfrutando el sabor, cada gota, el frío del hielo, el calor de un buen escocés, la sensación interminable de satisfacción de mover el vaso en círculos.

 Ahora mueve en círculos el vaso vacío.

 —Te _gusta_.

 Thor no le responde, de pronto incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.  Mira fijo al vaso vacío de whisky que Hela mueve en círculos esperando que le llegue la inspiración divina y pueda hablar. Bien sabe que hay cosas que no pueden expresarse con palabras, bien sabe que son precisamente esas cosas las que deben expresarse. Esos sentimientos, esos pensamientos, esas sensaciones. Como tener un revólver cargado con una sola bala y apuntarte a los sesos esperando que cuando tires del gatillo no manches la pared con ellos al primer intento. No quiere subestimar a Hela y la capacidad que pueda tener para empatizar con él; su hermana es un ser mucho más complejo de lo que Odín quiso hacerle creer toda su vida tachándola con la estampa de la pura crueldad. Un ser vil, llegó a decirle alguna vez. Se da cuenta que las percepciones se derrumban como los edificios en mal estado que tienen los cimientos podridos. Pero estirar los brazos y alcanzar con ese pedazo que sigue herido, ese pedazo muerto que enterró junto a Frigga es tan aterrador como la mirada seria que Hela tiene sobre el vaso vacío de whisky mientras piensa en Thanos y espera que le responda que _no,_ que no le _gusta_ de _esa_ forma, que lo único que le interesa de Loki es una buena revolcada y da la casualidad de que lo hace muy bien y está disponible en el mercado para su compra.

 No se le ocurre qué decirle hasta que Mjölnir se marcha de la habitación con la pelota de goma entre sus fauces, aburrida de que ninguno de los hermanos le preste atención.

 —Te fuiste y nunca volviste —el vaso se detiene—. Me fui y no pienso volver jamás. Nos fuimos, Hela.

 Una pausa, un silencio, un intervalo.

 —Podría destruirnos.

 —Podría _intentarlo_ —Thor toma el vaso y lo apoya en el piso—. Eres Helheim. Somos Helheim —le agarra la mano. No satisfecho con ese contacto se refugia en su regazo, su rostro contra su vientre. Es curioso, porque no tomó ni un sorbo de alcohol en toda la noche pero tiene la sensación de que el borracho, de entre los dos, es él—. Por favor, hermana —ruega.

 Mientras los primeros rayos del sol salen por detrás de las montañas y atraviesan el smogg de Los Ángeles iluminando la habitación a través del ventanal Hela termina diciéndole que sí. Que haga lo que quiera; pero que nunca pierda de vista qué clase de monstruo se esconde en las mazmorras del castillo y en los bosques de alrededor.

 —Los peores no son los que matan —sentencia—. Son los que desentierran cadáveres y los usan. Los carroñeros.

 *

 Las transacciones quedan a cargo de Skurge; Thor le da los números de la cuenta bancaria que Hela le abrió a su nombre y donde deposita el dinero por su trabajo y le dice que se ocupe de _todo_. Se lo dice también a ese desagradable de Maw, que tiene el no-placer de conocer. _Skurge se ocupará. Algún problema, lo hablas con él._ El tipo lo mira como Loki le dijo que pensaba sobre él: un bruto sin cerebro, apenas ocultando su disgusto por él. _Claro, señor Odinson_ , le dice, frunciendo los labios con asco, insinuando que comprende y compadece que no pueda hacer siquiera una suma de dos más dos. Que piense lo que quiera. No quiere saber. No le interesa saber cómo se hace la transacción, quién recibe el dinero, dónde lo recibe, ni cuánto es. Loki tampoco se lo dice. Solo sabe que Loki tiene, dos noches a la semana, total libertad para estar con él —o hacer lo que quiera con el tiempo que tiene con Thor. Eso le basta. Eso les basta. (Eso les _tiene_ que bastar).

 *

 —¿De verdad me dejarías hacer lo que quisiera? ¿Dejarías incluso que —Loki le lanza una mirada que Thor sabe es para provocarlo. Un desafío. Una prueba. Un puzzle. Está en la búsqueda por cualquier indicio de mentira— me acostara con otros?

 Thor se acerca y le alcanza el vaso con la limonada, sentándose a su lado en el mullido sillón. Suspira, tan cómodo, tan a gusto, tan relajado. Se toma su limonada; rica y fresca con su gusto a menta y jengibre —sin miel, a pedido de Loki. La cena, sushi, aun espera ser terminada. Esta vez es Bach sonando en el monstruoso equipo de música. _The Violin Concertos,_ el concierto de violín en la menor interpretado por la Berliner Philarmoniker. Thor está empezando a reconocer a quién pone Loki para escuchar, cuáles son sus favoritos, a cuáles tolera, a cuáles detesta; se está volviendo todo un experto en esto de la música clásica. Se atrevería a afirmar que las suites para violonchelos del mismo Bach y algunas piezas de _Saint_ - _Saëns_  son sus favoritas. Le asusta un poco. Mjölnir duerme sobre el regazo de Loki, quien la acaricia.

 —Dejarte o no... eso implicaría que tengo alguna clase de derecho sobre ti. Eres tu propia persona, ¿o no?

 Loki entrecierra los ojos. Juzga sus palabras sinceras, porque lo siguiente que dice lo hace con un deje de incredulidad que apenas se entrelaza con poca fuerza entre el cinismo pero que está ahí, latiendo, vibrando, abriéndose camino.

—No sé qué clase de vida tuviste que tienes esa noción tan ingenua de la libertad.

 Thor suelta una risa nasal, socarrona; recordando qué clase de vida tuvo antes de marcharse.

 —Odín, mi padre, ve a las personas como peones. Piezas para usar y descartar como le plazca. Utilidad, le llama. Algunas incluso han muerto —hace una pausa, tragando duro, sintiendo el sabor de la limonada amargo y frío—. Mi madre fue una de ellas —se atreve a confesar en voz en alta, la voz temblándole ligero. Loki deja de acariciar a Mjölnir—. No, Loki, puedo asegurarte que viví exactamente lo contrario a lo que te imaginas. Por eso tengo esta visión _tan ingenua_ , como dices, de la libertad.

 Es extraño, piensa Thor en ese momento de silencio ocupado por el solo de violín que se eleva se eleva se eleva y cae en picada quebrándose, cómo las vivencias le dan formas a las ideas que terminan cimentando quién llegas a ser. Thor no quiere asumir nada de Loki —como claramente Loki ha hecho con él—, y se siente partido en dos al traer y simultáneamente desterrar cualquier conclusión. Sus padres tenían ideas muy antagónicas de como debías juzgar a otras personas: Odín asumía que por ciertas vivencias que él creía eran tales las personas tenían determinadas ideas y por ende _eran_ determinados seres, como una clase de aritmética social en la que uno más uno es dos, mientras que Frigga, por el contrario, nunca asumía nada de nadie y permitía que fuera la propia persona la que contara las vivencias y las ideas que había absorbido de ellas, lo que era una tarea por demás complicada, pero Frigga siempre se las arreglaba para vivir lo mejor que podía guiada por ese código; Thor, como ahora, siempre se sintió desgarrado por ambas visiones, inclinándose por momentos hacia una y por momentos hacia otra.

 —¿Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, cierto? —la voz de Loki es suave, suave, terciopelo sobre la herida aun sensible, y Thor se atreve a mirarle así como está: partido a la mitad y en carne viva.

 Por primera vez desde que se conocen el rostro de Loki se encuentra en su totalidad abierto, desprovisto de su póker face.

 —No querría aburrirte —medio bromea medio confiesa.

 —No, no querrías —entonces Loki le sonríe con algo muy parecido a la ternura que no quiere serlo y Thor no tiene miedo cuando se inclina esperando que lo reciban y las manos de Loki se apoyan contra sus mejillas, blancas, finas, frías y le acarician debajo de los ojos, en el espacio que hay entre ellos y el comienzo de su barba.

 Cuando le besa Loki tiene gusto a limonada, a pescado y algo que es único y enteramente Loki. Que no puede ( _no quiere_ ) definir.

 *

 Las únicas veces que Loki le mira con autentico y carnal cariño son las noches en las que le dice que por esta semana no podrá ser como acostumbra a pedir. Thor siempre lo sabe de antemano aunque nunca se atreve a decírselo, porque pedir dos noches seguidas cuesta unos cuantos dólares extra y Skurge no pierde oportunidad para recalcarle el gasto inútil de dinero que está haciendo. Thor no se molesta en decirle que si fuera un tipo al que le gustara la plata o se sintiera poderoso por ella habría tomado el lugar que Odín ha querido que tome desde que nació. Esa idea surge de una concepción errónea sobre el dinero. El dinero no te da poder. El poder viene de un lugar mucho más primitivo y antiguo, mucho menos material y obvio; el poder lo tiene aquel que puede dictar la vida y la muerte. Usualmente viene asociado con el dinero, si, lo admite, pero no son necesariamente complementarios. Después de todo, si fuera por el dinero, Hela podría desterrar a Thanos de sus dominios de una vez y para siempre. Si fuera por el dinero, Thor tendría el suficiente para comprar la libertad de Loki. Ninguna de las dos cosas ocurre así. ¿De qué le sirve tener el suficiente dinero como para tumbar un país si no puede hacer lo que realmente desea con cada fibra de su muerto (renacido) ser?

 Las únicas veces que Loki le mira con autentico y carnal cariño son las noches en las que Thor quiere decirle que no lo haga más.

 No en esas circunstancias.

 No de esa forma.

 No así.

 

**4.[And who cares if I’m coming back alive?].**

Hela irrumpe en su habitación en el medio de una partida de ajedrez. Lleva una planilla en una de sus manos. Thor no está del todo seguro cuál es la razón por la que su hermana se queda congelada en el umbral de la puerta con la boca semi-abierta en una expresión ridícula: si es por el hecho de que estén jugando ajedrez, si es porque ninguno de los dos lleva puesta la ropa con la que llegaron al penthouse —Thor lleva unos pantalones de franela y una camiseta blanca y Loki ropa prestada de Thor que le queda tres talles más holgado—, si es porque su cena fueron unos sándwiches vegetarianos y limonada o si es porque no están cogiendo. No sabe tampoco qué le resulta más hilarante.

 —¿Necesitabas algo? —le pregunta, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de reír.

 Hela boquea como pez ahogándose y Loki mueve su alfil:— Jaque mate.

 —¿Qué? ¿ _Otra vez_?

 Hela se espabila y sale de su estupor, no sin borrar del todo su cara de incomprensión. Hace un buen trabajo para ocultarlo, sus movimientos fluidos y elegantes, pero ya llevan meses conviviendo y Thor se siente orgulloso al poder decir que la conoce. Su hermana avanza hacia ellos con paso seguro y al llegar al tablero se inclina con curiosidad para ver la partida. Se queda largos minutos examinando las piezas. Alza una ceja incluso. Luego le clava la mirada a Loki durante tanto tiempo que es el propio Thor el que comienza a sentir cosquillas en la nuca. Loki le mantiene la mirada casi sin pestañar, sin retroceder, sin ceder un gramo de terreno. Thor está a punto de _pedirles_ que dejen de hacer eso —sea lo que sea le causa escalofríos— cuando Hela habla.

 —¿El mate de Pillsbury**?

 —¿El qué de qué? —Thor suelta todo el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

 —Thor, por favor, ahorrarías mucho a la conversación si tan solo te abstuvieras unos segundos de abrir la boca —Thor la abre, por puro reflejo, pero evita soltar palabra alguna. Loki le lanza una mirada divertida que solo logra que se le suban todos los colores a la cara— Buen chico —Hela le da una palmada en la mejilla y se gira hacia Loki—. ¿Y bien?

 —Lo es —admite—. _Tampoco_ debería sorprenderme que lo sepas, Helheim —contrataca.

 —Hela.

 —Hela —Loki concede.

 El silencio es abrumador. Thor se remueve incómodo en su asiento. Quiere tirarse por la ventana.

 —Iba a consultarle a Thor quien creía que es el que me está robando y qué es lo que podemos hacer para… digamos _persuadirlo_ de que no lo haga más —Hela le tiende la planilla a Loki—. Quizá tú puedas decírmelo en su lugar.

 Loki nunca le ha pedido permiso para nada; esta vez lo mira y solo cuando Thor asiente, tan inseguro que todavía tiene ganas de tirarse por la ventana, toma la planilla de las manos de Hela. Sus dedos se rozan. Ambas manos tienen las uñas pintadas de negro y son de huesos finos, blancas-mármol. El paralelismo no se le escapa. Loki le hecha un largo vistazo, tomándose su tiempo. Su rostro no traduce lo que piensa. Hela aprovecha para tirarle de la oreja a Thor y sonreírse con su dentadura de tiburón, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y relucientes; es aterrador. Quiere susurrarle algo al oído. Para bien o para mal no se hace a tiempo. Loki alza la cabeza de la planilla y los mira; por unos segundos Thor siente que se encuentra atrapado en uno de esos cuentos de terror de Stephen King que Hela adoraba leerle con voz trémula cuando eran niños y quería hacerlo llorar. Fue un niño muy sensible, vale.

 —El proveedor de pintura —Loki le devuelve la planilla con total indiferencia, como si estuvieran hablando de lo horribles que son los canapés—. Y con romperle unos cuantos dedos bastaría. Su ocupación principal es tatuar, ¿no es así?  

 Hela chasquea la lengua, la planilla contra su pecho.

 —Es un enorme desperdicio que Thanos te tenga solo como a una de sus putas.

 El rostro de Loki se endurece.

 —Hela —le advierte Thor.

 —Lo es —le responde Loki.

 Su hermana extiende una mano y la coloca en el hombro de Loki. Le da un apretón. Es un momento solemne que parece extenderse en el tiempo, infinito. Pero es a Thor a quien se dirige cuando dice _me agrada_ con un guiño y su imposible sonrisa se ensancha. Thor se levanta del asiento y se dirige hasta la ventana, decidido a tirarse por ella. No sabe de quién provienen las siguientes palabras. Solo sabe que las risas en conjunto de Hela y Loki, contrario a todo lo que viene sintiendo hasta el momento, lo tranquilizan, y cuando voltea a verles y les ve, simplemente les ve, lo que estaba muerto golpea la tapa del ataúd desde lo profundo de la tierra.

 — _No seas tan dramático, Thor._

 *

 Hay noches blandas: como esa en la que Hela _conoce_ a Loki y se quedan hablando hasta pasada la madrugada y juegan al ajedrez y comen las donas que sobraron de la mañana anterior y ven el amanecer con su sangrante herida renaciendo por el horizonte. El mundo tiene su eje, su balance, su reencuentro, y Thor se siente a gusto con Loki contra su costado, su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y Hela del otro lado, apenas unos milímetros separándolos, sintiendo el calor de su hermana de todas formas; que les mira de reojo con una sonrisa que dice que si no fuera por su eterna benevolencia ya hubiera roto ese momento.

 Hay noches duras: como esas en la que Loki hace de todo para que Thor le tome y Thor se niega y terminan discutiendo casi a los gritos y se despiden de esa forma, furiosos, heridos, dando portazos, y Thor no sabe cómo hacer para mejorar esa situación. El mundo pierde su eje, su balance, y termina caminando a tientas en la oscuridad, pidiendo por una madre que está muerta y negándose a salir en la búsqueda de una hermana que no sabe con qué humor lo recibirá. Son noches negras en las que Thor tiene que recordarse que viven a tiempo prestado, que Loki es de todo, menos libre; que su dueño tiene entidad, tiene rostro, tiene cuerpo, es... real.

 *

 No era mentira lo que le dijo Loki: a Thanos le _agrada_.

 *

 Son pequeños-grandes gestos que le dan náuseas. Auténticas arcadas que debe aguantar hasta que el momento pasa y puede salir corriendo de forma disimulada. Invitarlo a tomar una copa al VIP. ¿No te gustan los Martinis? Prefiero la cerveza. Cerveza será entonces. Dirigirle la palabra en exclusivo a él cuando hay varias personas pidiendo su atención. Comentarle de tal negocio de armas y pedirle su opinión. Sentarlo a su derecha en los sillones de cuero. Elogiar el trabajo que hace con Hela en todo lo que respecta a Hel. Hace incluso que su gran séquito de chupa culos lo aplauda cuando se entera que el de la idea de los perros para detectar drogas no deseadas fue de él. Le pide algún que otro consejo para reforzar su seguridad. Lo defiende frente a los comentarios ofensivos de Maw. Le palmea la espalda con aparente camaradería. _Permite_ —y Thor nota con crecientes ganas de vomitar que además exige— que Loki se siente en su regazo cuando están en su presencia, aunque Loki esté con otro en ese momento, y _gratis_. Siempre lo saluda con un apretón de manos, tanto al recibirlo como al despedirlo. Cuando necesita un mensajero para contactar con Hela lo hace a través de él. Le tira indirectas del estilo siempre-puedes-venir-a-trabajar-para-mí-si-te-aburres-de-este-lugar —Thor antes se arrancaría los brazos, y las piernas, y los ojos, y la cabeza. Insinúa que, si Loki no lo satisface, puede ir con él y arreglará las cosas de inmediato. Tiene que negarse con las piernas hechas gelatina la primera vez que le ofrece algún _servicio_ —y esos eufemismos que lo ponen enfermo de ira _¡dígalo por lo que es maldita sea! ¡desea participar en una maldita violación grupal!_ — ahí mismo de Loki, o de alguien más, la voz de Hela advirtiéndole que acepte cualquier hospitalidad que le brinde pero eso no, eso, eso no, eso no.

 —Soy una persona privada, señor T —le dijo siendo consciente de la espantosa tensión de Loki sobre su regazo, del brazo alrededor de su cuello apretado como una prensa de hierro al rojo vivo, la respiración alterada contra su mejilla, el esfuerzo titánico de no mostrar el temblor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, el miedo horroroso que _sabía_ se desprendía por sus poros, las náuseas en el límite de su garganta y la horrible incertidumbre de la espera.

 —Respeto eso —fue la respuesta de Thanos.

 *

 —¡ _Cambiamos un monstruo por otro_! —le ruge a Hela una noche al borde del mundo.

 —¿Y qué esperabas, Thor? —le espeta, impiadosa pero sin un dejo de crueldad—. Esta es la vida de aquellos que desean, de una u otra forma, resucitar.

 *

 —No entiendo.

 Thor mira al techo desparramado sobre su cama. El techo de su cuarto, que no tiene nada de especial. Es de color crema. Quizá podría mandar a que le hagan un mural recontando las historias de _Alicia en el País de las Pesadillas_ ; tener a su bisabuela cerca, aunque nunca la haya conocido, ella que tuvo que superar barrera tras barrera. Que su sabiduría lo envuelva. Loki deja de quitarse los tacos, uno a medio camino de su pie, y se gira para mirarlo desde el borde de la cama. Sus ojos son bellísimos. Tiene un moretón que se expande por toda su mejilla hasta el ojo derecho que ambos están ignorando a posta.

 —¿Qué cosa? —Loki inclina la cabeza como si cambiar de ángulo le diera una nueva perspectiva.

 —Por qué le agrado —lo dice con todo el asco del que es capaz.

 —Cree que eres un salvaje y que me usas de acuerdo a esos… instintos, podríamos decir —Thor se sobresalta, no habiendo anticipado que Loki le responda. Levanta la cabeza de la cama—. Le pareces gracioso cuando te pones nervioso con cada cosa que dice. Le agrada Hela, y eres su hermano, y parece que eso basta —enumera. Loki suspira—. ¿Realmente te importa porqué le agradas?

 Thor se incorpora y se lo piensa. ¿Tiene importancia el comprender por qué le cae bien a un sádico que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno? Extiende su brazo y aparta un mechón negro de cabello rebelde del rostro de Loki. Hoy lo tiene atado en una simple trenza. Se lo pone detrás de la oreja, rozándole con la yema de los dedos el moretón con lo que espera sea ternura. Loki cierra los ojos y la tensión siempre presente en su cuerpo se relaja una fracción.

 —Supongo que no.

 Loki asiente y toma su mano. Siempre frías, las suyas.

 —Hay algo que yo no entiendo —le dice sin abrir los ojos.

 — _Wow_ —susurra.

 —Wow, sí —se ríe, suave. La tensión vuelve y en respuesta Thor reacciona instintivamente tensándose. Sus ojos se abren, delineados con negro y verde— ¿Por qué nunca me tocas, Thor?

 Su tono es solemne y hay algo frágil en los contornos; un tono de voz que Loki nunca usó. Sus ojos tiemblan, sus pupilas oscilan, pero no baja la mirada. No retrocede. Es por eso que toda intención de responder con una broma a medio camino se esfuma. Y no es que nunca se toquen; Thor sabe a lo que Loki se refiere: hay caricias, hay besos, hay incluso algún roce, pero siempre con la ropa puesta, siempre llegando hasta cierto límite que Thor impone y que no pasan. Se muerde el labio, el sabor metálico invadiendo su boca, la sangre corriendo por su barbilla. Responderle la pregunta expondrá los deseos más turbios que empujó hasta el fondo del cementerio, donde los enterró en la tumba y les dio cinco golpes de pala esperando que el cadáver no se escape. Se supone que los cadáveres no pueden escapar. ¿Verdad, madre? No hay nada en el universo que Thor desee más que darle placer a ese cuerpo que no encaja en nada de lo que haya conocido hasta Loki.

 — _No así_.

 —¿No así? ¿No en estas circunstancias? —Thor asiente. Loki lo evalúa, lo analiza, busca las mentiras, siempre buscando las mentiras y como siempre no encontrando ninguna. Su mirada cambia, se vuelve más volátil, más serpentina. Le suelta la mano como si su tacto quemara—. Lo dices como si creyeras que pueden existir otras.

 —Hay otras.

 Ve venir la cachetada. Deja que impacte contra su mejilla.

 —Es la primera vez que me dices una mentira.

 —No es una mentira —y mientras lo dice, Thor ve cimentada su creencia en su interior.

 Loki se levanta de golpe, la mano con la que lo golpeó temblando, poniendo todo el espacio entre ellos del que es capaz. Su mirada es salvaje.

 —Estás loco, de verdad estás loco, Thor Odinson —le dice, con la respiración agitada—. ¿Qué es lo que no estás viendo? ¿Qué clase de delirio has inventado que crees es la verdad? Tú tienes poder y una posición en este mundo gracias a Hela, pero sin ella no eres nadie. _Nadie_. Yo no soy nadie. Yo soy nada más que una de sus putas, ¿y crees qué? ¿que podemos hacer algo contra él? ¿sacarlo del camino? ¿ _matarlo_? —la risa de Loki es espantosa, negra, oscura—. Estás loco.

 Se da media vuelta aun con los tacos desabrochados y se dirige a la puerta. Esta vez Thor no puede verle marchar. Le sigue y le sujeta del brazo en el momento en el que Loki cubre con su mano el picaporte. Forcejean. Un tira y afloja. Loki le grita que le suelte, que está loco, que si quiere suicidarse que no le arrastre con él y una serie de diatribas desesperadas que pierden sentido. Thor pronto cae en la cuenta de que Loki se está ahogando en el terror. La adrenalina le da fuerza a Loki, pero aun así le faltan muchas sesiones de gimnasio para superarlo y más pronto que tarde Thor le rodea con sus poderosos brazos y le atrae hasta su pecho y comienza a susurrarle palabras para calmarle. Se balancea de un lado a otro. Loki deja de resistirse de a poco. Al final Thor le canta la nana de cuna islandesa que Hela le cantó la primera noche que llegó a Los Ángeles mientras le guía hasta la cama donde se sientan; Loki termina por dejarse llevar. Su cuerpo cae laxo en los brazos de Thor. Las lágrimas fluyen libres.

 La calma después de la tormenta.

 —No tienes idea de lo que es capaz —su voz sale fragmentada.

 Thor comienza a hacer círculos con sus manos en su espalda, despacio, suave, con cariño.

 —Cuéntame entonces.

 Loki comienza a contar su historia:— Tenía quince años cuando me vendieron a Thanos. Ya no tiene importancia quiénes —se aprieta contra Thor—. Dieciséis años la primer vez que me violó. Dieciocho la primera y única vez que… me embaracé. Había intentado escapar, antes. Nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad de escaparme, pero lo intenté de todas formas sabiendo que habría consecuencias. En ese momento no podía imaginarme la clase de monstruos que hay en este mundo. Las consecuencias no llegaron inmediatamente. Esperó, esperó, y esperó hasta que la oportunidad se presentó. Me dejó llegar al final del embarazo. Me dejó dar a luz —sus ojos lo miran. Hinchados, rojos, llorosos—. No hay palabras para explicar el terror que sientes cuando no sabes qué va a pasar pero sabes que es algo _malo_. Me dejó hasta ponerle nombre. Sleipnir. Lo tuve en mis brazos. Sentí su calor, su olor, su pequeño corazón latiendo contra el mío. M-me sonrío. Es absurdo, pero esa sonrisa me dio _esperanzas_. ¿Entiendes? ¡Esperanzas de qué! —escupe—. Dioses. Mi pequeño —sus ojos tiemblan. Loki tiembla. Thor tiembla— Thanos lo tomó entre sus manos y… lo rompió.

 (Thor siente cada pedazo de su alma deshacerse. Sus propias lágrimas se mezclan con las de Loki).

 *

 —¿Lo entiendes ahora, Thor?

 *

 Thor tiene que aferrarse a la idea de Frigga sobre la perspectiva de los problemas si quiere encontrar una solución a lo que ni se atreve a darle forma. La canción de las estrellas, la misma que la de los océanos. ¿Qué carajos significa eso? Se aferra a ella, se aferra con una desesperación que le quiebra los huesos de las manos, le hace sangran por los nudillos, le parte los músculos de los dedos, le atrofia las muñecas. Cada nuevo amanecer hace el ejercicio de mirar en perspectiva pero todo lo que ve a través del gran ventanal mientras desayunan con Hela y a veces con Loki es el maldito smogg cubriendo las colinas de Los Ángeles. Eso es todo. Colinas. Contaminación. Techos. Si quiere puede volverse más literal: ve el maldito vidrio del maldito ventanal. El maldito marco. Las malditas cortinas de color vino automáticas a los costados. No _ve_ , es incapaz de ver otras malditas perspectivas. ¡Solo veo las malditas colinas de la ciudad, madre!

 —El cielo.

 —¿Perdona? —su voz suena atragantada.

 Loki y Hela comparten una mirada cómplice. Thor en verdad no quiere _saber_ por qué cada vez que su hermana y su amante intercambian siquiera oxigeno siente que las puertas del infierno se abren un centímetro más cada vez. Debe ser su imaginación.

 —También puedes ver el cielo —Loki muerde un pedazo de tostada y la que continua con la explicación, ante su clara cara de confusión, es Hela. Mjölnir ladra, aportando su parte a la conversación—. Es algo tan obvio que te olvidas que está ahí. Lo das por hecho, entonces pasas la vista gorda.

 *

  _…que los problemas solo parecen enormes si uno no los pone en perspectiva; que la canción que cantan las estrellas es la misma que cantan los océanos…_

 (Que quizá, las preguntas más complejas… tienen las respuestas más simples. Como cuando miras un paisaje y al describirlo te olvidas del cielo porque siempre está ahí, la única variable invariable).

 *

 Trae a Loki a la conversación. Es algo que le compete tanto como a ellos. No puede retrasar más eso: Thanos acaba de destrozar a un competidor de tal forma que fue levantada la noticia por los canales nacionales. La policía de Los Ángeles sigue buscando restos de Ronan Kree desparramados por la ciudad; saben quién lo hizo, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero nadie puede hacer nada. Hela y Thor tuvieron el espantoso privilegio de enterarse antes que nadie, de la mano de Loki. El festejo fue acorde a la proeza: Thor todavía puede ver, después de casi una semana, las marcas visibles en el cuerpo de Loki.

 Toca tres veces la puerta del estudio de Hela. Loki presiona su mano contra la suya buscando respuestas.

 —Adelante. 

 El estudio es igual de impecable que el resto del penthouse, aunque su estilo sea ligeramente diferente; menos moderno y más al estilo clásico. Los muebles son de madera pintada de blanco o negro, pero una gran alfombra de piel de oso pardo cubre el piso, y los libros que hay en las estanterías detrás del escritorio son tomos viejos, libros que Thor reconoce y que vio mil veces en sus pesadillas. Todo parece brillar de lo limpio. Skurge pone especial cuidado en su limpieza y en que cada detalle esté al gusto de Hela. Está ocupada viendo números en la pantalla de la laptop, unos anteojos negros sobre sus ojos, y apenas hace un gesto con la mano para que se sienten en las dos sillas de madera blanca como reconocimiento. Es como un deja vú, sentarse delante de un escritorio donde detrás de él hay una figura de autoridad con la que teme hablar. Si no fuera porque está precisamente para hablar de él, a Thor le parecería una sucia jugada del pasado.

 Frigga le dijo que no entre al estudio. Helo aquí, en el estudio.

 —Hermana —y espera, con su tono grave, a que las silabas terminen de desintegrarse en el aire.

 Hela debe captar el tono gravoso de su voz, porque suspira, se apoya los lentes en la cabeza y se inclina en su silla blanca giratoria hacia atrás, poniendo espacio, creando una barrera.

 —Dime —Thor mira a Loki, de pronto inseguro. Loki le devuelve la mirada a los ojos, los suyos verdes, verdes, verdes, su labio inferior partido, sanando de a poco, las marcas de dedos en su cuello aun no del todo esfumadas. Hela se impacienta—. Thor, hermanito, no sé si te diste cuenta pero con Kree desaparecido del mapa, _Thanos_ queda a cargo de su negocio y—

 —y Loki parpadea y los verdes mutan. Recuerda esa fatídica noche, hace diez días atrás. Se decide.

 —De eso vengo a hablarte.

 —¿De Kree?

 —De Thanos.

 Hela se inclina hacia adelante en su silla, su semblante serio y duro, las manos delante de su rostro. Asiente indicándole que continúe.

 —Hemos estado dándole vueltas a la solución al revés.

 —¿Cómo es eso? —Hela enarca una ceja.

 —Estamos mirando desde la perspectiva de un caballero que quiere vencer a un dragón, cuando sabemos que ya hay una larga fila de caballeros muertos. Ninguno pudo vencerlo. El dragón ya lo probó una y otra vez.

 —Bonita metáfora.

 —Hela, estoy hablando en serio.

 —Yo también —su rostro se endurece y pierde esa calidad tan humana a la que está tan acostumbrado. Hela se transforma en Helheim, en la ejecutadora. A sus ojos, a los ojos de Thor, Hela se vuelve una terrible y poderosa gigante—. Deja de dar vueltas y _dilo_ de una maldita vez.

 El cambio de las perspectivas; a veces debes removerte de la ecuación para poder verlo, a veces debes dejar que alguien te mire y te diga qué es lo que está viendo. A veces simplemente debes dejar de mirar con los ojos y empezar a mirar con otra cosa, con otros sentidos. Frigga no hablaba en código, era él quien creía que lo hacía y quien trataba de descifrarlo. La canción que cantan las estrellas es la misma que cantan los océanos. Es exactamente eso. No hay diferencia entre unas y otros, son lo mismo, son el mismo mundo, el mismo planeta, la misma energía, la misma vida y la misma muerte. Los mismos pecados que engendran el mismo perdón. Lo que cantan unas cantan los otros. Nunca necesitó tanto a su madre como ahora; y como siempre lo ha hecho, Frigga le responde _aquí estoy, mi niño._

—¿Thor? —Loki le apoya una mano en su hombro.

 —Necesitas un dragón para vencer a otro dragón.

 Hela abre los ojos.

 —Un monstruo para vencer a otro monstruo —le responde su hermana, en armonía.

 *

 Es fútil desear que los muertos no se ahorquen. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es desear que no vuelvan a la vida.

 *

 —Si hacemos esto, Thor, sabes lo que significa. Si lo llamamos, no podemos dejar que vuelva a dominar nuestras vidas. Vendrá, o en todo caso lo arrastraremos hasta aquí, le diremos alguna mentira de cómo se puede beneficiar de esto, se deshará de Thanos y luego nosotros tendremos que deshacernos de él. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

 — _Parricide_ ***—dice en islandés.

 Hela le acaricia el rostro.

 —Deja que sea yo quien apriete el gatillo.

 Thor toma su mano:— Lo haremos juntos, hermana.

 *

 La noche antes de partir hacia Boston Loki se desnuda frente a él.

 De la nada y sin previo aviso empieza por quitarse el saco. Luego la camisa. Luego las pulseras. Los aros. Los zapatos de _hombre_. El cinturón de cadena. El pantalón de ala ancha. Todo cae al piso a su alrededor. No tiene ropa interior. Se queda nada más que con su collar de serpiente. Thor no sabe de dónde provino, lo único que entiende es que es enteramente de Loki, suyo, propio, y tiene un significado especial. Algún día le preguntará.

 Thor no sabe bien cómo reaccionar. No se trata por lo no-convencional, no-binario de su cuerpo, es simplemente que no entiende a que se debe semejante acción. Las confesiones que Loki hace, con palabras o con acciones, no son directas, tienden a dar vueltas, a enredarse, y eres tú el que debe buscar la verdadera significación; y no siempre las preguntas son bienvenidas. Por lo que se queda sentado en el borde de la cama (del mundo), a medio vestir, su pecho al aire y los bellos de su nuca parados, y espera. Alguna señal, alguna indicación, alguna respiración. Loki lo mira a los ojos. Thor no puede quitarle los ojos de encima: las curvas incipientes que no son del todo de mujer pero tampoco son ángulos de hombre; su pecho plano, el bello entre sus piernas tan negro como el de sus cabellos; las piernas largas y eternas; sus genitales, su vagina y su pene que no es del todo una cosa ni la otra; sus dedos finos; sus ojos verdes, verdes, verdes. Espera. Espera. Entonces Loki suspira, niega con la cabeza y susurra un _bruto idiota_. Extiende su mano, su brazo, y lo invita. Thor se levanta llevado por una fuerza sobrenatural, una fuerza que lo empuja y que es enteramente Loki y toma su mano. Fría, como siempre, fría sobre la suya caliente. Le envuelve de a poco con su cuerpo, le pasa las manos por el rostro en una reverencia, por sus brazos, por su pecho, por su vientre, le toca entre sus piernas y Loki gime.

 —Eres preciosa —le dice, fuerte, claro, amoroso contra su oído—. Eres hermoso.

 Loki gime y se envuelve con él, alrededor de él, dentro de él. Una serpiente.

 Se empujan hasta la cama, ruedan en ella. Las sábanas se enredan entre sus piernas y hay un momento de suspensión en el que se ríen y deben desenredarse de ellas si quieren continuar. Como dos niños pequeños desarmando la carpa. Thor se siente extasiado de felicidad, a punto de reventar. Todo pasa a la velocidad de una estrella fugaz que cruza el cielo, a la velocidad que tarda un pedazo de hielo en desprenderse del glaciar. Tan rápido. Tan lento. Pone sus manos sobre Loki, le chupa, le lame, le acaricia, y Loki hace lo mismo con él. Con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión. Se besan, se meten la lengua hasta la garganta, se hunden en el otro. Thor lo hace con sus dedos, primero, y luego es todo él quién se hunde, quién es recibido en ese lugar húmedo y cálido y tan delicioso que siente a sus huesos derretirse. El orgasmo se eleva en intervalos y luego explota como una supernova. Renace. Muere. Verlo aparecer y desaparecer en el rostro de Loki es ver aparecer y desaparecer la primera maravilla del universo.

 —Si fallan —susurra contra su boca—. Iré con ustedes. ¿Me oyes, Thor? Iré con ustedes.

 Thor asiente; las pastillas de cianuro, _tan pasadas de moda_ , como le dijo Loki, _pero que nunca fallan,_ le dijo Hela, se encuentran guardadas en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tirado en el medio del piso del cuarto, junto a las ropas de Loki. Hay una para cada uno, una de ellas para Loki. En un viaje de ida que espera que sea de vuelta, Thor le aprieta contra su cuerpo desnudo sin querer separase nunca, nunca, nunca. Hunde su nariz entre sus cabellos. ¿De qué manera puede decirle sin decirle que le ama para no sonar un completo ido?

 —Sleipnir puede estar al lado de Madre —Thor le besa la frente—. ¿Te parece?

 Loki, por primera vez, se queda sin palabras. Como respuesta le besa en los labios.

 *

 Menos de un mes después, la guerra termina.

 Los Ángeles, Boston, y todo el país, se ven sacudidos por una doble noticia: Thanos Lars, el capo de la mafia, está muerto. Odín Borson, el empresario cabeza de la multinacional Asgardr, está muerto. Nadie sabe bien qué paso o si las muertes están conectadas. En menos de medio año, la noticia es reemplazada por alguna otra. Pronto todos se olvidan.

 (Excepto los Testigos, que nunca olvidarán).

 *

 Thor cree que si hay alguna clase de redención por Frigga, es esta:

 Loki es _libre_.

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminé Y NO PUEDO CREERLO. Pensé que nunca iba a terminarlo (y pensé que no iba a tener, digamos, "final feliz"). Aplausos, plis, aplausos. Sorry, emoción, paso a las aclaraciones:  
> (1)*Es el árbol de la vida en la cultura nórdica.  
> (2)**Un movimiento -unos cuantos, bah- de ajedrez del señor Harry Nelson Pillsbury, un gran ajedrecista que murió joven.  
> (3)*** Se supone -detalle- que es parricidio en islandés. Si no saben qué es parricidio, pues, google o diccionario.  
> (4) Como en el cap anterior, los títulos de las viñetas son de la canción de Florence and The Machine - Too Much is Never Enough.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo. Algún error es enteramente mio. Espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo sweet children. Bye bye.  
> (Y por si se preguntan, si, me quedó mas largo que el cap anterior. Inspiración que le dicen).


End file.
